


"Hey I'm sorry for running into you but RUN"

by ImmaKookieMonster



Category: Block B, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Future, Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jimin is annoying, Kidoh|Hyosang was barely in this, Lowkey Zico/WuNo, M/M, Mentions of DNH, Minor Character Death, Plague, So is Taehyung, Swearing, UBomb if you look closely, Zico the overprotective, and Hoseok, and Yoongi loves his silence, but dw dw, but you gotta really squint, former college student Jungkook, former producer Yoongi, fuck my sin feels im sorry, hopefully he isn't a main character to yalls?, i lowkey ship them, lowkey block b, tragedy i guess, vmin if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmaKookieMonster/pseuds/ImmaKookieMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its the year 2063 when the Plague took over. People died left and right, but not just that. When the Plague slowly let up, Nuora, aliens, appeared on Earth, taking humans who would never be seen again.</p><p>In this world, Yoongi meets Jeongguk completely by accident, but he really can't leave a defenseless person out in the open can he?</p><p>For Jeongguk, he's met his definition of perfection, and he isn't letting go of it just yet. Because in this dead world, Yoongi becomes a new reason for Jeongguk to live. Well, until the end anyway.<br/>Because Yoongi is just so fucking perfect</p><p> </p><p>or just Yoongi running into Jeongguk and Jeongguk becomes obsessed over Yoongi and Jiho is so fucking protective over Yoongi and Yoongi is just so done with everything.</p><p>Main!Sugakookie</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Hey I'm sorry for running into you but RUN"

**Author's Note:**

> lol idk what happened here but I just started writing and I couldn't stop. dammit my Sugakookie sin feels.
> 
> i really should be studying for that one test tomorrow but fuck it all I'm so done.
> 
> Yeah I wrote like a fucking madman the past few days and got it finished (amazingly unlike my other drafts that are still waiting to be finished(and i still fucking started this and finished it before them... clearly my priorities are straight) and I totally put off learning and studying for school so I basically have no idea what's going on in most of my classes and I have a math test tomorrow or something??? and a history test?? and a spanish test??? well fuck. clearly my priorities and straight.
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: uhhhhh if you hate incest i guess? because ZicoxTaewoon is gonna be lowkey here. and i ship them so hard.  
> also suicide, and boyxboy in general. nothing too much, just mainly focuses on their relationship building and stuff. Also out of character Zico
> 
> but I hope yall enjoy this trash writing so ENJOY
> 
> COMMENT  
> COMMENT  
> AND COMMENT
> 
> Im a hoe for comments please leave a comment
> 
> unbeta-ed/unedited

The first time Jeongguk had met him was when the older ran into him when he turned a corner. Jeongguk had stumbled, almost falling down, shouting at the man who ran into him.

Instead, Jeongguk froze when he got a good look at the other male. Jeongguk has never seen perfection before, staring at the mint-haired male in front of him. A scowl crossed the perfect face, grabbing Jeongguk's arm and running once more.

 

"Wha-"

 

"Run idiot!" Jeongguk followed this mysterious person's orders and ran. Jeongguk had no idea what was going on until the sound of a gun rang through the air, making Jeongguk pause in surprise. The mint-haired male grabbed Jeongguk's arm once more, hissing for him to run. Forcing his legs to comply, Jeongguk did as he was told, finding himself nearing a shelter. It has been forever since he has seen a shelter of some sort. He lost his traveling companion to the Plague a week ago, or some other time he didn’t know. All he needed to know was a day went past, and he was alive.

 

Only when Jeongguk reached the shelter with the other did he turn around to look. Somehow, seeing the dead bodies of the Nuora made sense now. That mint-haired guy was running from them, and he ran into Jeongguk, and dragged him along so he wouldn't die by the hands of those... aliens. A few voices made Jeongguk look back around to a few new people who seemed to magically appear. They introduced themselves, but Jeongguk was only interested in him. The one who brought him there, Yoongi. Jeongguk then introduced himself with a smile. The moment he heard his name spoken by the one called Yoongi, his smile widened. The low gravely voice somehow made his name sound better, putting life into the name. Jeongguk was welcomed into the crew after explaining his situation, the group wondering how he survived that long, as humankind was suppressed by the Nuora. But Jeongguk was only interested in the perfection called Yoongi.

  
  
  


Yoongi, as Jeongguk learned, was quiet. Yoongi loved silence. He also easily got annoyed and loved to lash out at Jimin, Taehyung, and Hoseok. Jeongguk also learned that Namjoon was the closest person to him, and only Namjoon could calm him down. Namjoon was also the only one Yoongi tolerated. But this seemed to slowly change, as noted by Jin. Jeongguk and Yoongi could sit in the same room for quite a while without Yoongi snapping at Jeongguk or leaving the room.

 

Jeongguk, Yoongi learned, was also very fond of silence. Jeongguk had a bright personality, but didn’t show it like Hoseok and Taehyung did, but rather with smiles and fond looks. Jeongguk was quiet; he rarely spoke.

 

To Namjoon’s surprise, Yoongi was the one who broke the silence first.

 

“Why are you so quiet? It’s a wonderful thing, with the three idiots here, but I didn’t think you would be this quiet.”

 

“Maybe I got used to it,” Jeongguk shrugged with a sad look on his face. “Jinho hyung was my last companion. He wasn’t a talker either. Even when he was sick. When he left, it got quiet, and it was just me. I guess I got used to it and I like it. The silence helped me find out if there was anything around me, and it just left me to my thinking. It’s peaceful. Well, the closest to peaceful you can get now.” Jeongguk watched Yoongi with a tilt of his head. “Why do you like silence, hyung?”

 

“Silence is golden.” Yoongi only said.

 

“Yoongi hyung is lying,” Namjoon interrupted. “He was deep into music.”

 

“Fuck you Namjoon,” Yoongi hissed. “That’s irrelevant right now! Music isn’t gonna save us from anything!”

 

“I don’t know about you, hyung, but I’d rather not throw away my past as a musician. It was our glory days and you were an amazing producer. I don’t know why you would throw that away now,” Namjoon replied. He turned back to Jeongguk. “Yoongi hyung used to be a producer before any of this. I was too.”

 

“Then shit happened and music just became a luxury for us. Hunchul died and Donghyuk gave up on music, and died. They all died, Namjoon. Ikje killed himself after Donghyuk died and Hyosang was taken by those aliens. Music is useless now!”

 

“Even if Donghyuk hyung gave up on music, he wouldn’t throw it away like you.” Namjoon argued.

 

“Um,” Jeongguk spoke up. “I used to be deep in music too. I was studying performing arts and I found producing and writing music fun.”

 

“Did you release anything?” Namjoon asked in interest. A small smile crossed Jeongguk’s lips as he shrugged.

 

“I mean, the one song I did wasn’t very big.”

 

“What was it?” Yoongi asked this time, and Jeongguk just couldn’t resist the mint-haired male’s question.

 

“Love Is Not Over? I wouldn’t be surprised if you never heard it. I only posted it on YouTube for the laughs.”

 

“Oh that song? Jimin and Taehyung were all over that song. Said whoever sang it had a lovely voice,” Namjoon said, nodding.

 

“What about us?” Jimin asked, skipping into the room with Taehyung and Jin on his heels. Yoongi let out a growl of annoyance at the presence of the two bright balls of sunshine.

 

“You were obsessed over this song called Love Is Not Over?” Namjoon replied.

 

“Oh yeah! It was a really nice song! And whoever sang it had a heavenly voice,” Jimin swooned, eyes practically shining.

 

“Well, the writer of the song is sitting in front of you,” Yoongi said, gesturing towards Jeongguk, who blushed at the attention.

 

“Wow! You wrote it?” Taehyung gasped. “And did you sing it too?”

 

“Yeap, that was me.” Jeongguk let out a small laugh, rubbing the back of his head. “I don’t think my voice is that amazing.” Jimin dropped his iPod on the table with a raised eyebrow, daring Jeongguk to challenge him as the familiar beat of Love Is Not Over filled the room. Yoongi listened with a raised eyebrow, glancing at Namjoon and Jeongguk.

 

“What do you think? PD-nim?” Jimin asked Yoongi in a light joking tone. Glaring at the younger male, Yoongi shrugged.

 

“Decent.”

 

“Awww you’re only like that because you don’t write songs like that!” Taehyung pouted.

 

“No,” Yoongi agreed. “My songs gain recognition for upbeat tempos and heavy beats.”

 

“What songs did you write?” Jeongguk asked Yoongi.

 

“Yoongi hyung? He was known as the grumpy and lazy producer. Ow! Hyung! I’m kidding!” Namjoon hissed when Yoongi went to punch him. “No but Yoongi hyung was pretty sensitive over his works. And he was a workaholic.”

 

“Like you weren’t?” Yoongi scoffed. “Rap Monster?”

 

“Rap Monster? The person who co-wrote the Cypher series with Suga? And rapped in it too?”

Jeongguk looked at Namjoon with awe on his face.

 

“Yep, that’s me,” Namjoon boasted.

 

“Brat literally did nothing,” Yoongi grumbled, shooting Namjoon a glare.

 

“Hey! But it’s sorta true. Yoongi hyung did most of it.” Namjoon pouted.

 

“Yoongi...hyung?”

 

“Yoongi hyung, also known as Suga. Produced the Cypher series, in which Part 3, Killer, was a hit. Also the producer of Tomorrow, Jump, Ma City, Let Me Know, and much more hits.” Jimin waved a hand. “Yes, the famous producer Suga sits in front of our eyes.”

 

“Whoa,” Jeongguk gasped, eyes wide. “That’s so cool!” Yoongi sighed and got up, leaving the room as it got louder with Taehyung and Jimin screaming, but Jeongguk was still staring after Yoongi with amazement and awe written all over his face.

 

He may or may not have fallen more for the perfection called Min Yoongi.

  


 

 

Jeongguk realized that the 7 of them were not the only ones at the shelter. He only found this out when a group of 8 people were at the front doors of the shelter, shouting at Namjoon to open the doors before he blew up his ass or something. Pretty vulgar words for a… never mind. He looks intimidating as fuck.

Jeongguk was told they were close friends of Namjoon, Jin, and Yoongi. Jimin told him the leader of them was also a fellow music producer of Yoongi’s. When Jeongguk got a good look at him, Jeongguk nearly flinched from the intensity of the other’s gaze.

 

“Stop scaring the newbie.” Namjoon sighed, hitting the intimidating guy on the back.

 

“Who is he?” Jeongguk stiffened when he was fixed with a cold glare.

 

“Jeon Jeongguk. Don’t go trying to hurt him or anything, Jiho.” Namjoon leaned in to say something in Jiho’s ear that Jeongguk didn’t catch, but whatever it was certainly did catch Jiho’s attention. Jiho’s eyes widened a fraction as his eyes swept the room, landing on Jeongguk once more. Jeongguk managed to bow, squeaking out an introduction.

 

“Hello! I am Jeon Jeongguk. I’m 21 years old and I just came here 2 weeks ago please look favorably upon me!”

 

“Jeon Jeongguk?” Jiho echoed, fixing his snapback. “That one guy who wrote Love Is Not Over?”

 

“Oh! How did you know…?” Jeongguk’s voice got smaller as Jiho’s eyes never left him.

 

“We were planning to find you but then shit happened.”

 

“Great, now would you finally like to introduce yourselves?” Yoongi interrupted.

 

“Calm down yo,” Jiho told Yoongi as he made a sweeping motion with his arm. “Woo Jiho. Former producer under the name Nacseo. This is my crew,” Jiho said, motioning to the people with him.

 

“Woo Taewoon. Jiho’s older brother. Aka the only other person besides Yoongi who can deal with this pile of shit.” A male who looked similar to Jiho said, waving a hand towards Jiho.

 

“Shut up hyung.” Jiho grumbled as he lightly pushed the elder.

 

“Bleh. Lovey dovey brotherly love bleh.” A redhead gagged. “Yukwon. I’m Yukwon.”

 

“Minhyuk,” the raven haired male next to him waved. “The short idiot is Park Kyung. The other short one with glasses is Taeil hyung. The so called work of art is Jaehyo, and that tall bastard over there is Jihoon.” Each said person waved, casually punching Minhyuk in displeasure.

 

“Anyway, is there anything?” Yoongi asked, turning to Jiho.

 

“Naw. Nothing. We must’ve traveled at least 50 miles but we didn’t find anyone. But we did find more ammo. We also managed to reach Yukwon and Minhyuk’s house, so we got more clothes for yall,” Jiho said. On cue, Minhyuk chucked the trash bag he was carrying at Jin, who choked from the impact.

 

“I’d say, bad survivor search, but good search of resources and supplies. We got ammo, clothes, and batteries?” Taewoon stared at some batteries in his hand. “But anyway, we almost died out there! I vote we stay back next recon and you guys go.” Taewoon placed the batteries in Namjoon’s open hands. Without warning, Namjoon tossed the batteries at Yoongi, who jumped out of the way.

 

“Looks like those batteries will still work. At least now our flashlights won’t die.” Namjoon announced.

 

“Even if we might,” Yoongi grumbled.

 

“Stop being pessimistic you shit,” Jiho grinned as he hit the shorter male in the head.

 

“Uh,” Jeongguk meekly raised his hand. “I was staying in a building a couple miles south a while ago before Yoongi hyung ran into me. If I remember, there was some food and ammo? I don’t use guns so I didn’t find them useful.”

 

“How did this kid survive without a gun?” Jiho asked no one in particular.

 

“I don’t know how to use guns, but I can certainly use a bow and sword.” Jeongguk replied.

 

“So you’re saying your skinny arms can swing that sword.” Jiho nods to a sword sitting in the corner. Jeongguk winced once he saw the big sword.

 

“Okay, well, maybe rapiers? And thinner and smaller swords?”

 

“Rapiers? They have those still?” Jihoon asked Taeil, who shrugged.

 

“Is he really good?” Jiho asked Namjoon.

 

“I was on watch with him. He really knows how to use a bow,” Yoongi replied instead. “I never saw him use his rapier so I wouldn’t know.”

 

“Alright. Let’s send a group to Jeongguk’s previous hiding spot. Who’s going?” Namjoon asked before anyone could comment any further.

 

“I’m going,” Jeongguk said, raising his hand.

 

“That’s a matter of common sense,” Jiho scoffed, receiving a smack to his head from his brother.

 

“Sorry,” Jeongguk murmured. “I guess it was obvious I’m going, huh.”

 

“I’m going too,” Yoongi announced, receiving an odd look from Jiho and knowing smile from Namjoon.

 

“Then I’m going too,” Jiho said immediately, prompting his brother to agree.

 

“That's four people.” Namjoon said. “Okay then. Hoseok and Jaehyo. Get ready, because you should probably leave someday this week.”

 

“If you said tomorrow or today I’d kill you, Namjoon,” Jaehyo growled as he pushed past Jiho and Yoongi towards the bedrooms.

 

“What happened with Jaehyo?” Yoongi asked, looking at Taeil.

 

“He’s had the worst two weeks. Jihoon got pretty fucked up, so Jaehyo was pretty stressed with patching him up. Didn’t help with the fact that Kyung was a complete idiot and didn’t listen to Jiho, running out in the middle of the night alone. ALONE.” Taeil hit Kyung on the head with a glare. “Jaehyo deals with stress worse than I do, so the moment I saw Jihoon I know Jaehyo wasn’t gonna be happy.”

 

“Whatever,” Kyung grumbled. “Jihoon is fine now, and we’re all okay. No one on the verge of death, so hyung can rest.” Either Kyung was insensitive or slow Jeongguk didn’t know.

 

“Brat,” Taewoon hissed, punching Kyung hard in the shoulder.

 

“Brat,” Yoongi hissed as well, punching Kyung.

 

“Um,” Jeongguk raised his hand again. “Is it normal to want to run my rapier into his stomach or something?”

  
  
  


“Jeongguk-ah, are you ready?” Yoongi asked, poking his head through the door of the room.

 

“Yeah hyung, wait a bit,” Jeongguk replied, grabbing his bag and weapons. Looking up, Jeongguk jumped slightly when Yoongi was a bit closer than he expected.

 

“Hey, Jiho is coming on this trip with us, but don’t let him get to you. I’m the last person he has from his old producing days, so he’s rather sensitive about anything relating to me. That and he’s suspicious of everyone new.”

 

“He’s just really intimidating,” Jeongguk said.

 

“He is, and he knows that. But he’s really a big marshmallow.” Yoongi shrugged.

 

“Hyung why did you offer to come with? You’re usually the lazy one.” Jeongguk asked, curious.

 

“It’ll get louder now that Kyung is here. You’re quiet.” Yoongi said, like it explained everything. Jeongguk blushed, nodding. “Hey, are you okay? You’re red. If you’re not feeling well I can tell Namjoon you’re not going. We can probably find it without you-”

 

“No hyung! No! No, I’m fine. I can go, hyung,” Jeongguk stated, interrupting the older.

 

“Are you sure?” Yoongi frowned, reaching out with his hand to feel Jeongguk’s forehead.

 

“No, hyung, I’m fine,” Jeongguk insisted, dodging Yoongi’s hand.

 

“Jeongguk, if you got the Plague-”

 

“Yoongz Namjoon nee-” Jiho stopped, seeing Yoongi’s hand almost touching Jeongguk’s face. “Oh um did I interrupt anything?”

 

“No, you didn’t. What is it?” Yoongi asked, turning around to face Jiho with an unreadable expression.

 

“Namjoon needed to talk to you before you all left,” Jiho said, motioning towards the door.

 

“Got it. Meet us outside, Gukkie,” Yoongi told Jeongguk before leaving. Jeongguk looked at Jiho under the fringe of his hair, tension filling the room.

 

“I don’t know who you are,” Jiho finally spoke. “I don’t know who you are to Yoongi, or who you mean to Yoongi. But I’d like it if you stayed away from him. If you hurt Yoongi, I will hurt you a lot worse.” Jiho snarled before leaving Jeongguk frozen in the room.

 

“Jeon Jeongguk!” Namjoon shouted.

 

“O-o-oh yeah hyung! I’m coming!” Jeongguk called back, rushing out of the room, grabbing his rapier by the door and strapping it to his side. _I don’t know who_ **_you_ ** _are to Yoongi hyung, but I will_ **_not_ ** _stay away from him._

  
  


 

“Fuck!” Jiho hissed, kicking a Nuora before shooting it in it’s stomach; the only Achilles heel of the Nuora known to them. “Where did these come from? Night watch!” Jiho bellowed, searching for the two people assigned night watch.

 

“Jiho 3 o’clock! Pay attention you shit!” Taewoon shouted, killing the Nuora who almost killed his little brother.

“Thanks hyung!” Jiho raised a hand in thanks before going back to shooting.

 

“Don’t waste your fucking ammo Hoseok!” Yoongi snapped at the brown-haired male. There was a shout of pain and everyone turned to see Jiho drop his gun to hold his arm, blood slowly creeping out under Jiho’s hand.

 

“Fuck! Cover me!” Jaehyo shouted.

 

“On it!” Taewoon nodded, falling back to protect Jaehyo and Jiho.

 

Jeongguk had seen groups of Nuora before, but this group was bigger than any of those he’s seen before. He suddenly wished he didn’t leave his other weapon in the pile of Nuora corpses a month back. Nonetheless, he had to take action.

 

“Jeongguk!” He heard Jiho call. Turning around, he saw Jiho handing him a gun. “I don’t think you’ll survive with just that. Recoil is a bitch, but you’ll manage.” Jeongguk didn’t have time to stare at Jiho in surprise before a Nuora was almost upon him. “Fucking hell Jeongguk move!” Jiho growled, almost kicking Jeongguk away from him. Jeongguk stabbed the Nuora in the stomach, turning around to shoot another Nuora. He winced from the recoil, but forced his arm steady.

 

“Damn son,” Yoongi hissed, finding himself back to back with Jeongguk. “You’re a fucking killing machine!”

 

“Had to protect Jinho hyung.” Jeongguk muttered as he stabbed another Nuora. “I think experience came with it.”

 

“Hey look! Only one left! Do I take the kill or naw?” Hoseok called, already aiming at the alien. The moment the alien lunged towards Jaehyo and Jiho, Hoseok pulled the trigger, killing the last Nuora. “Oh whoops. Looks like I killed it anyway.” Hoseok shrugged, clicking safety back on his gun.

 

“Jiho, you okay?” Yoongi asked, rushing to his friend.

 

“Yeah. Just peachy.” Jiho grimaced in pain, flexing his arm. “Just a scratch from them.”

 

“‘Just a scratch,’ he says as the wound gushes out blood and the so called ‘scratch’ runs half of the length of his forearm.” Jaehyo muttered with a roll of his eyes.

 

“Thanks hyung, for patching me up.” Jiho gave Jaehyo a grateful look.

 

“Yeah,” Jaehyo said, waving a hand. “It’s my job.”

 

“Hyung, we should probably go-” Jeongguk collapsed, barely caught by Taewoon, who was the closest to him.

 

“What’s wrong Jeongguk?” Yoongi asked, rushing over to Taewoon and Jeongguk.

 

“Don’t sweat it, Yoongz. He just collapsed from exhaustion.” Jaehyo told Yoongi, watching as Jeongguk tried to stand on shaky legs.

 

“Don’t call me that, Jaehyo,” Yoongi growled, shooting a harsh glare at the taller.

 

“Hyung,” Jeongguk tugged on Yoongi’s arm, successfully getting Yoongi’s attention. “There should be a building with decent mattresses a few hundred meters. We should settle there for the rest of the night.”

 

“Yeah. Out in the open is risky, and clearly night watch doesn’t work,” Jiho agreed, shooting a glare at Jeongguk.

 

“Alright. Let’s go then.” Yoongi called, swinging Jeongguk’s arm around his shoulder to support his weight. Hoseok joined him on the other side and the three began to lead the rest onward. Jaehyo took out his gun and followed from the back, watching for any more Nuora behind them.

 

“Jiho,” Taewoon muttered in said boy’s ear. “Go easy on the kid, okay? You might be Yoongi’s best friend, but you and I both know that Yoongi has never acted like this before. This Jeongguk kid might be the thing that Yoongi needs, and you should just let Yoongi handle this.”

 

“I can sense the kid’s fucking adoration from here. I don’t care how Yoongi acts with him, but if Yoongi doesn’t want him, then I’ll get rid of him.” Jiho got through gritted teeth. Taewoon sighed as he looked up to see Yoongi insisting to Hoseok he could carry Jeongguk on his own, soon piggy-backing the kid.

 

“But if Yoongi really does like him, and Jeongguk really does like Yoongi, then I don’t care.” Taewoon looked back at his brother in surprise after the uttered words.

 

“Damn Jiho. You’ve gotten more mature. I think you’d live longer than me. I’d like to think that if I got the Plague, you’d kill me.” Taewoon voiced with a small sad smile.

 

“Don’t say that, hyung!” Jiho growled, shoving Taewoon away from him roughly. “You’re the last person dear to me and if you think I’d give you up, you’re severely mistaken.” Jiho shot him a look of anger and hurt before moving on ahead, leaving his brother standing there.

 

“You know you’re a soft spot for Jiho. You know he loves you. He’d probably kill me no problem, but if he had to kill you, he’d kill himself right after. His anger’ll let up sometime. Don't’ fret about it.” Jaehyo placed a comforting hand on Taewoon’s shoulder. “Watch your back.”

 

“Goddamnit Jiho-yah.” Taewoon sighed, taking out his gun and taking over Jaehyo’s watch.

  
  
  


Jeongguk stopped in front of a run down house, the door almost off it’s hinges and threatening to fall off with a bang at any moment. Apparently Jiho didn’t care, or he was still angry (which he clearly was in Taewoon’s eyes. Taewoon knew Jiho’s behavior, which currently was similar to the one time Jiho got jealous of Taewoon’s girlfriend a few years back), because he ripped the door off it’s hinges and tossed it aside, making Jeongguk flinch.

 

“This is it?” Yoongi asked, looking at Jeongguk. The younger nodded, unsheathing his rapier and walking into the house. “Careful, Jeonggukkie,” Yoongi called, following with a gun in his hands. Jeongguk motioned for silence and listened before moving.

 

The Nuora, Jeongguk learned from experienced, were not as quiet as humans. Perhaps it was their bigger structure and different body, but every time a Nuora moved or breathed (as they would like to think the Nuora “breathed”), a trained ear could tell. Jeongguk, who has sat in months of silence, could tell.

 

Jeongguk slowly moved forward, reaching the living room, searching for anything or anyone.

 

“Who’s there?!” Jeongguk jumped in surprise at the sudden voice, pointing his rapier towards the voice. Yoongi trained his gun in the same direction, waiting for someone to step out.

 

“Get behind me, Jeongguk,” Yoongi whispered, tugging at Jeongguk’s shirt. Jeongguk quickly followed Yoongi’s order.

 

“Who the fuck is there?!”

 

“Show yourself and we won’t hurt you,” Yoongi called back, motioning for Jiho and the others to stop moving. Jeongguk heard movement, then a pause.

 

“Jesus fuck no way.” Came a murmur. “Suga?” A figure stepped out into the open, gun pointing at the ground. Yoongi’s gun also lowered, the owner relaxing the slightest bit. “You’re alive?”

 

“Hyosang!” Yoongi breathed, a laugh bubbling out. “I thought all of DNH died! Besides Namjoon! And wait, weren’t you taken by those aliens?”

 

“Naw. It was a cover story. Minwoo and I left and now I’m alone. Figured it would be better for everyone else if we left and pretended to die before everyone got a lot more attached to each other. Minwoo got taken away a week ago and I stayed here.” Hyosang explained, waving at the room. “Who’s with you?”

 

“He’s Jeongguk. Friend. Jiho’s here too,” Yoongi replied.

 

“Nacseo? Oh man he survived too?” Hyosang gaped.

 

“And Taewoon.”

 

“WuNo!!” Hyosang grinned, seeing Taewoon and Jiho behind Jeongguk.

 

“Kidoh?” Jiho looked at Yoongi. “I’m not dreaming am I?”

 

“No you idiot!” Hyosang laughed. “I’m here. Anyway, is this all?”

 

“No. Namjoon is back at a shelter. We’re only here for a recon. Jeongguk here said he stayed at this place before, so we decided to check it out.” Yoongi said, nodding towards Jeongguk.

 

“Damn son! Is that a rapier? You know how to use those? I found some sword here but I would probably cut off my own limb.” Hyosang gave Jeongguk an impressed look.

 

“You found a sword?” Jeongguk asked.

 

“Yeah. Someone probably left it in the time you left and I came. I found it under that sofa over there.” Hyosang points to a beaten, worn couch. A katana laid on the cushion of the couch, which Jeongguk recognized. 

 

"Kyunghun's katana," Jeongguk breathed as he made his way towards it.

 

“Alright well it’s nice seeing you Hyosang. We gotta get everything and leave as soon as possible,” Jiho spoke up.

 

“Rest this night. You’re still injured,” Taewoon told him, earning a glare from the younger.

 

“He’s right, Jiho,” Jaehyo said before Jiho could attempt a retort. “You need your rest. Jeongguk too; he collapsed from exhaustion last night.”

 

“Alright. Fine.” Jiho grumbled. “We’ll rest tonight.”

 

“You can come with when we leave,” Yoongi offered to Hyosang. Hyosang gave a small smile.

 

“That would be great, but I don’t think I would want to see Namjoon. I kinda wanted to die alone, without having anyone cry of me, or me cry over someone. Ya know, Minwoo kinda took most of me with him.” Hyosang’s tone turned a 180 from his earlier bright laughter. “But clearly you all have a better will to live, so I’ll indulge you with some interesting facts,” Hyosang said, a brighter look crossing his face.

 

“Hyosang-”

 

“No, Yoongi,” Hyosang interrupted. “I’m fine. I’ll be fine. I promise. But a few weeks ago, Minwoo and I found a battery operated radio. Minwoo, the fucking genius, tuned it onto a station. A legit one. A good one. A _very_ good one. You know why? We know what America is up to now. That’s right son, there are people living in America, and not just people like us wandering without a life, but people with a military, with a city surrounded by walls. And they’re looking for survivors.”

 

“No way,” Jiho hissed.

 

“Totally way, Nacseo. It won’t be long until they come to Korea. Minwoo has been hooked onto this thing, clearly since he had a stronger will to live than I ever did. But we ran out of batteries and I’m not even sure if It’ll work anymore, but here,” Hyosang handed a radio to Yoongi. “I think you all will need this more than me. Good luck.”

  
  
  


“Jiho.” Yoongi sat down next to his friend. “Stop it.”

 

“Stop what?” Jiho asked, glancing sideways.

 

“Don’t think that I can’t tell that you don’t like Jeongguk,” Yoongi said. “You also probably yelled at him behind my back.”

 

“He’s a kid who needs to be put in his place.” Jiho responded, shrugging.

“He’s in his 20s, Jiho. Like you. You’re only 5 years older than he is.” Yoongi said, turning to look at Jiho. “He’s fucking mature for his age, Jiho. Kids his age drink and have a hangover for the next fucking week. They fucking take drugs because why the fuck not?”

 

“He really doesn’t act mature.” Jiho grumbled.

 

“He doesn’t act mature? Did I really just hear that? Jiho, he’s fucking down to earth. He doesn’t act like Hoseok or Jimin. He respects everyone’s boundaries and tries not to do anything that hurts anyone else. Jiho, just stop.”

 

“He was on night watch, and he didn’t sense the Nuora and if he did, he didn’t warn us.” Jiho hissed, glaring at Yoongi.

 

“So you yelled at him. You told him off.” Yoongi glared back. “Did you forget that I was on night watch with him?” Yoongi pointed out. “I didn’t sense them either. In fact, it was probably my fault. I was asking him a question and then we were attacked. If I didn’t say anything, he probably would have noticed. And this time, they were smart. They completely surrounded us this time, okay Jiho? It was _my_ fault so why would you only yell at him? I’m still waiting for my lecture.”

 

“I don’t like him.” Jiho finally admitted. “He’s just…”

 

“Too perfect?” Yoongi filled in with a knowing look. “Quiet, respectful, down to earth, kind, and he can actually defend himself.”

 

“Wow. Namjoon was right.” Jiho blinked, staring at Yoongi with a look of amazement.

 

“What?” Yoongi scowled.

 

“You’re fucking whipped for the kid!” Jiho accused. “Namjoon said the kid changed you or something. Didn’t believe it since you’re a little shit. But clearly Joonie was right and you’re so fucking whipped for him.”

 

“The fuck?” Yoongi frowned.

 

“You’re blushing! Oh man Yoongz you’re so fucking in love with him!” Jiho cackled, teasing Yoongi.

 

“Shut your fucking mouth, Jiho,” Yoongi growled, punching the older in the arm.

 

“I’m your hyung, brat!” Jiho punched him back.

 

“But seriously, Jiho. Don’t do that to him anymore.” Yoongi said, trying to force his blush from spreading.

 

“Alright. But you’re soooooo whipped I can see the love in your eyes!”

 

“Yoongi hyung?” Jeongguk appeared, rubbing his eyes. “What’s going on? You’re all so loud.”

 

“Nothing, Jeonggukkie. You can go back to sleep,” Yoongi murmured, waving Jeongguk back inside.

 

“I think it’s my shift now? I’ll take over one of your shifts.” Jeongguk said, sitting down next to Yoongi.

 

“Alright then, I’ll head inside to catch some sleep,” Jiho announced, getting up with a grin on his face, patting Yoongi on his back.

 

“Get that shit eating grin off your face, bastard,” Yoongi grumbled as Jiho waved.

 

“Aww Yoongz you know you love me. Have fun with night watch, don’t fuck up this time, you brats,” Jiho sang, kicking Yoongi forward in the back before darting inside.

 

“Fucking Jiho,” Yoongi hissed as Jeongguk caught him from face planting the ground.

 

“Hyung? Are you okay?” Jeongguk asked after Yoongi righted himself.

 

“Fine. Just peachy.” Yoongi replied, glaring at the entrance of the house.

 

“Are you cold, hyung?” Jeongguk asked in a quiet voice when he saw Yoongi shiver.

 

“I’m good,” Yoongi answered, gathering his legs together.

 

“Sure you are, hyung,” Jeongguk said with an unconvinced look, scooting closer. Yoongi doesn’t think he’ll last very long that night.

  
  
  


“Bye Hyosang,” Jiho said, waving to the said male.

 

“See you, Jiho. Maybe sometime else. Don’t tell Joonie about me, okay?” Hyosang waved back.

 

“Got it. You try to survive as long as possible, okay?” Jiho agreed.

 

“There is no promises, but I’ll try,” Hyosang said with a laugh. “I hope you guys can survive long enough for some people to take you away from Korea. This place is a fucking nightmare now.”

 

“Yeah, you too,” Jiho nodded. “We’re off. If you ever need us, we’re a close enough. You’re always welcome there.”

  
  
  


The next recon group found Hyosang’s dead body surrounded by a dark dried substance(that was clearly blood) with a smile on his face and a note saying his thanks to everyone and anything. Namjoon wasn’t told anything.

  
  


 

Jeongguk can’t deny the growing attraction towards Yoongi. Jiho, though, has seemed more friendly as of late, and not as intimidating as before. Something about Jiho changed after Jeongguk met Hyosang, in fact, Yoongi had taken night watch with Jiho that night, and in the morning, Jiho looked away when Jeongguk caught his gaze.

 

Or it was Jihoon. When the group returned with more supplies, they were met with the stark faces of the others. Jihoon, despite Taeil and Jin, wasn’t very lucky. In the time it took Jeongguk and the rest to go to the building Jeongguk stayed at a while back, Jihoon caught the Plague.

 

Jin assumed it was because of his injuries. His immune system wasn’t strong enough to fight back the Plague and it took over Jihoon. Jihoon had then asked Taeil for a fast death.

 

Yukwon was the one who dealt it for him.

 

When Jiho got back and heard the news, he collapsed, clearly forgetting his anger with Taewoon as his brother carried him away to his room.

 

Jeongguk felt like shit person because he couldn’t bring himself to feel sad over Jihoon’s death. He didn’t really know Jihoon that well, and he’s witnessed the deaths of his close friends. It kinda desensitized him a bit. But if it was Yoongi who died, Jeongguk doesn’t think he’d still be alive. So in that aspect, he felt bad for everyone else.

 

The past week has been hell. Somehow, a horde of Nuora had managed to find and surround the shelter. Luckily, the shelter had three stories, allowing them to keep watch on the roof. So Jeongguk kept watch on the roof.

 

It was Jeongguk’s way of staying out everyone else’s way. Everyone else was mourning over Jihoon, and Jeongguk, as he didn’t know Jihoon, decided to stay away and not seem like an insensitive brat by awkwardly sitting there while everyone cried. Jeongguk couldn’t even bring himself to tell the others about the aliens getting closer to them, instead shooting as much as he could with his bow.

 

Jeongguk’s plan didn’t last very long since Yoongi also looked for silence, staying on the roof with him. When an alien fell out of formation in front of the invisible line, Jungkook shot it and sat back down, eyes scanning for any more to kill.

 

“You’re running low.” Yoongi commenting, noticing the number of arrows Jeongguk had.

 

“Yeah. I could probably go out and retrieve them later sometime. The Nuora are smart, so they know not to cross the imaginary line.” Jeongguk said.

 

“You’ve been protecting us all alone,” Yoongi said quietly. “Thank you.”

 

“It’s nothing, hyung. You guys lost a close friend. It is understandable that you guys need a break.” Jeongguk waved off Yoongi’s thanks.

 

“That isn’t a reason to leave you all alone up here, wasting your life trying to protect us all.” Yoongi rolled his eyes, turning safety off on his gun. “You know, Jin’s been worried you haven’t been eating well.”

 

“I’m fine, hyung,” Jeongguk said, his tone saying more than the words.

 

“I know you’re fine, Jeongguk. But this is Jin and not me. He thinks you’d listen to me more than him. But Jin’s worried you haven’t been eating well and I swear you’ve gotten thinner,” Yoongi answered, eying Jeongguk.

 

“I’m used to not having food to eat at times. I heard we’re running low on food, so you guys can have it to yourselves. I came later so you guys should have the food. I can also go out and look for more if you guys want to,” Jeongguk offered.

 

“No,” Yoongi placed his hand on Jeongguk’s and looking at him in the eye. “You’ve done so much for us. You really shouldn’t be doing this.”

 

“But I want to, hyung. You guys are all close and I don’t want you all to suffer when one of you leaves.” Jeongguk insisted, meeting Yoongi’s gaze. Yoongi stared at the other for a while, making a blush spread across Jeongguk’s face. “Uh, hyung?”

 

“You’re such a kind pure soul,” Yoongi finally murmured. “You don’t fit in this world. You should have been born in the early 2000s sometime.” Yoongi sighed. “I’m sorry your innocence was ruined.”

 

“You didn’t ruin anything,” Jeongguk said, confused. “Actually hyung, you probably gave me another reason to live.” Jeongguk’s face flushed as he looked away. Yoongi’s grip tightened on Jeongguk’s hand, unconsciously seeking the words he wanted to hear.

 

“Jeongguk?”

 

“I mean, when you ran into me I was almost done with life. Jinho died earlier and I had no one else and there wasn’t a reason I had to live.” Jeongguk explained. “Then you bumped into me, literally. And wow.”

 

“You surprised me too,” Yoongi said, nodding. “Your cute face stared up at me in shock and I almost forgot about the Nuora.”

 

“You thought my face was cute hyung?” Jeongguk grinned, facing Yoongi. It was Yoongi who looked away this time.

 

“Maybe.” Came the short reply.

 

“What about now? Is it still cute?” Jeongguk asked, leaning forward for the answer. “Hyung? Hyung! Don’t ignore me!”

 

“You’re always cute,” Yoongi grumbled under his breath.

 

“What did you say, hyung?” Jeongguk blinked, his eyes wide and waiting.

 

“Too close!” Yoongi hissed, lightly shoving Jeongguk away.

 

“Yoongi hyung!” Jeongguk pouted, quickly attaching himself next to said male again. “I think you’re cute too.” Jeongguk said after a moment of silence. When Yoongi didn’t say anything, he continued. “When I saw you I thought you were really handsome. And your voice is so nice. Your mint hair fit your face perfectly and it was so vibrant. Later I think I fell in love with your personality too. You were never too loud or too quiet, and you like to show you care in a different way. When you think nobody's watching. It’s cute!” Jeongguk recalled, a smile gracing his face. “What I’m trying to say is that, hyung, I think I’m in love with you. But it’s okay if you aren’t cool with that. Not many people were gay and a lot of people frowned at people like me, but at least maybe we can stay like this?” Jeongguk asked hesitantly, immediately regretting his words and bold attitude. Yoongi saved Jeongguk from his inner turmoil, relaxing a he leaned back, his arms supporting his body.

 

“I think I love you too, Jeongguk-ah.” Jeongguk’s head whipped around to stare at the older.

 

“Wait what?”

 

“Do I really need to repeat myself? I’m also someone like you. But poor me had to hide it because I wouldn’t get as much work. But Jeongguk, I like you too.” Yoongi said, looking at Jeongguk. Jeongguk was silent for a few seconds, trying to process Yoongi’s words.

 

“Hyuuung!” Jeongguk cried, launching himself at the elder, throwing his arms around the other.

 

“Right. I thought that when I confessed I wouldn’t have a sobbing kid hanging on to me,” Yoongi sighed, patting Jeongguk’s head.

 

“Hyuung!” Jeongguk sobbed.

 

“Jesus fucking christ Yoongi what did you do?” Came Namjoon’s exasperated voice.

  
“Hyuuung!”

 

“I didn’t do anything, Namjoon. Why do you just assume I did something?” Yoongi complained.

 

“Hyuuuuung!”

 

“Why the fuck is Jeongguk like that?” Namjoon motioned to said boy, who was still crying ‘hyung’. Yoongi sighed, leaning in to land a peck on Jeongguk’s cheek.

 

“Are you done yet?” Yoongi asked, looking at the younger with a fond look.

 

“Bleh. When you lovebirds are done it’s dinner.” Namjoon called as he left.

 

“Dinner,” Yoongi repeated. “Don’t miss out on it, brat. You’re eating.”

  
  
  


Time got harder, supplies were running low, everyone was in low spirits. It was only a matter of time before someone snapped. That person was Jiho.

 

“We need supplies.” Jiho stated.

 

“Clearly.” Namjoon rolled his eyes. “We have like what, 5 packs of ramen left? And a can or two of tuna? And like, one head of kimchi?”

 

“You guys can have the ramen. I can just eat a few pieces of kimchi,” Jeongguk offered, speaking up.

 

“No,” Jiho fixed him with a look. “You will not be the only one to starve. I’m going to get more food. I will kill all of those aliens to do so.”

 

“No Jiho! That’s a suicide mission!” Taewoon hissed, standing up.

 

“Hyung if I’m not doing it then who will?” Jiho snapped. “I can’t live like this. Everyone is depressed and look, I know Jihoon and Hyosang died, but we have to let them go!”

 

“Wait, Hyosang?” Namjoon asked. “You guys met _HYOSANG?!_ ” There was a look of utter betrayal on Namjoon’s face. “You guys met Hyosang and you never told me?!”

 

“Namjoon it isn’t like that-” Jiho started, realizing he said too much.

 

“No I’m sure it’s exactly like that.” Namjoon sounded royally pissed. “Hyosang was alive? The last person of DNH? And you never told me? Nor brought him back?”

 

“Namjoon, Hyosang didn’t want us to tell you and he didn’t want to come.” Yoongi interrupted. “He didn’t want to hurt you.”

 

“No. I’m done here,” Namjoon growled, throwing the radio down onto the couch. “You bastards can try to find a way to contact those people. And you,” Namjoon jabbed a finger at Jiho. “can go out and sacrifice yourself to the fucking Nuora and die see if I fucking care.” With that, Namjoon stormed out of the room, slamming the door loudly behind him. Jin let out a sigh.

 

“You guys should have told him when you got back.”

“And then what? He would have ran out of here looking for Hyosang and probably killing himself with his own stupidity! 148 IQ my ass! And besides, Hyosang didn’t even want Namjoon to know, and Hyosang didn’t even want to see him because Namjoon would be so fucking overemotional like the bitch he is!” Jiho snapped. “I’m going out there and getting some supplies. I don’t care what you all say. I’m doing something for us with or without your help.”

 

“Jiho-”

 

“Hyung, stop. I know, okay? So you’re either going to help me or not.” Jiho interrupted his brother, who let out a shaky breath.

 

“Jiho-yah-”

 

“ _Hyung_.” Jiho pleaded.

 

“Fine. Just… don’t die.” Taewoon let out a defeated sigh.

 

“I won’t.” Jiho said it with such confidence it made Jeongguk look at him with admiration. “You just need to back me up.”

 

“I don’t think Jiho is changing his mind anytime soon.” Yukwon said. “I’ll help you. But don’t get killed.”

 

“If you die, Jiho, I’ll find you, I’ll revive you, and I’ll fucking kill you myself,” Taewoon hissed, eyes flashing.

 

“I got it, hyung.” Jiho nodded.

 

“Alright. Let’s get this fucking thing planned.”

  
  
  


The tension between Namjoon, Yoongi, and Jiho was so tight it could be cut with a rapier. And rapiers are thrusting weapons. Taewoon has been trying to make the most foolproof plan so that Jiho wouldn’t get killed. Taewoon had also been under a lot of stress, yelling at Jeongguk to go with Jiho to ensure Jiho’s safety even more. Yoongi had snapped back at Taewoon, causing the taller to apologize after calming himself down.

 

It was the day Jiho would go. Minhyuk and Yukwon would go with him, not only because they offered, but also because they were the best fighters and could not be physically separated.

 

Their goal was the convenience store 17 miles northeast, and to get back within three days if not earlier.

 

Jiho let out a breath, shaking out his arms and legs.

 

“Nervous?” Yukwon asked in a teasing tone.

 

“If I never see Taewoon again…” Jiho let that sentence trail off.

 

“Jiho.” Jiho looked up at his name being called. He jogged over to his brother, who was waving at him. “If they take you, try to live. Don’t die, okay? I’ll come and find you.” Taewoon paused. “You won’t die, Woo Jiho.” Taewoon ordered. “Even if it kills you, you will not die.”

 

“What that doesn’t make any sens-” Jiho was cut off by his brother’s lips on his.

 

“Don’t fucking die.” Taewoon hissed when he pulled back, tears threatening to spill. Jiho swallowed and nodded, not daring to say anything.

 

“Jiho hyung, if we’re going, now is the time,” Jeongguk called, unsheathing his weapons. Jiho wrestled himself out of Taewoon’s hold and went back to the entrance of the shelter.

 

“Yoongi and Taehyung are the snipers. Taewoon will be joining them shortly. Taeil, Jaehyo, and Jimin will be by the door shooting as much as possibly. Hoseok might possibly join front line fighting, but probably not.” Minhyuk explained, nodding to the three nearby wielding guns.

 

“We’re ready whenever you guys are,” Taeil told them.

 

“Yoongi and Taehyung are also ready,” Jeongguk added. “I checked up on them a minute ago.”

 

“Alright then. Showtime.” Jiho let out the breath he was holding and opened the doors. Minhyuk immediately took out his gun, going first, shooting at the Nuora, Jiho following in suit. Jeongguk lifted his new katana with his right hand, giving it a few experimental swings.

 

“I guess it  is time to test this baby out.” Jeongguk rushed forward, going after the few Nuora at the end of their line to avoid getting shot at. The Nuora in front of him fell down and a small grin crossed his face, knowing Yoongi was there to watch his back.

 

Jimin, Taeil, and Jaehyo began shooting at the few aliens who tried to get close to them, aiming their shots as to not waste bullets or hit the four ahead of them.

 

“I can’t believe you idiots actually decided to do this!” Namjoon hissed, appearing next to Jimin with a gun in one hand and a sword in the other.

 

“What the fuck were we supposed to do?” Jimin hissed back, shooting another Nuora.

 

“I fucking managed to send coordinates. Without your asses. Remind Jiho to laugh at my high IQ once more.” Namjoon growled, raising his gun to shoot.

 

“You heard that?” Taeil asked in surprise.

 

“Fuck. You know how hard it is not to? He was fucking shouting on the top of his lungs.” Namjoon replied. “I’m going in.”

 

Taewoon watched, worry gnawing on the inside. What if Jiho got hurt? Taken? ...Killed? Taewoon has lost a lot of things in his life. A few girlfriends, his parents, close friends, his career that he loved dearly, his fans, his home, the world and life he onced lived and loved. But Taewoon doesn’t think that those losses would compare to the loss of Jiho.

 

“He’ll be fine,” Yoongi hummed, aiming and shooting again. “We’re all backing them up. They won’t die.”

 

“And if they’re taken?” Taewoon challenged.

 

“Let’s hope that won’t happen.” Yoongi answered calmly.

 

“You’re all fucking idiots,” Namjoon growled, slamming the door to the roof open. Taehyung jumped, accidentally misfiring, turning around to glare at Namjoon.

 

“Fuck, hyung!”

 

“Fuck is right,” Yoongi said grimly. “Dammit Namjoon! Why the fuck would you storm out here if you knew we were _shooting guns?!?!_ Are you in your right mind? Jiho’s fucking shot now, idiot!”

 

“What?!” Taewoon stood up, looking over the side of the roof to see if Yoongi was right. “Oh no.” Yoongi was _right._ Jiho had yelled in pain, drawing the attention of Jeongguk, who started making his way in his direction, slashing and stabbing any Nuora in his way.

 

“Jiho!”

 

Jiho didn’t know who was calling his name, but his arm was _on fire_. Pain exploded in his arm and all he could digest was the fact that he was accidentally shot. Tears welled up in his eyes as he bit down on his lip, trying to hold in the pain. He tried to lift his other arm to shoot his gun, only to fall back down when his other arm screamed in protest.

 

“NO!” Taewoon shouted. “JIHO!” Fear spread throughout Taewoon’s body like a wildfire, rooting him to his spot. No. This has got to be a nightmare. _Jiho. The only one he loves._

 

All Jiho could hear was screams. He didn’t know who was screaming, but it was faint. His throat felt sore and raw, but he couldn’t stop crying in pain. He couldn’t comprehend the fact that he was doing most of the screaming and sobs, crying his brother’s name. Hands grabbed him, purposely not touching his arm. Assuming it was his friends, he tried to relax, allowing whoever was trying to carry him to lift him up. A nice scent met his nose, helping him relax even if it didn’t smell like Taewoon.

 

Taewoon watched as the Nuora _dared_ touch his little brother, lifting him up carefully.

 

“He’s being taken away,” Taewoon realized belatedly, a numbness spreading through his body.

 

“Well let’s save him!” Namjoon hissed, taking over Taehyung’s sniper and aiming.

 

“No, don’t.” Taewoon disagreed. He motioned for Namjoon to stop. “Let them go.”

 

“You’re giving up?!” Namjoon yelled.

 

“This is hard for me too!” Taewoon cried. “I DON’T WANT TO LOSE HIM! But I have to! He wouldn’t want me to save him.”

 

“What?” There was clear confusion and anger in Namjoon’s voice.

 

“He would want us to get the food for the rest of us. We-” Taewoon’s voice cracked. “We have to let him go.”

 

“Taewoon…” Taehyung murmured as tears fell from Taewoon’s eyes. Taewoon looked down at the ground, defeated.

 

“GO!” Taewoon shouted. Yoongi saw Minhyuk and Yukwon flinch, hesitating for a moment before running off. The Nuora had already left, a small handful still there, killed by Jeongguk not a moment later. It was clear the aliens were only there to capture one of them. That one of them was Jiho.

 

“Taewoon.” Taewoon barely noticed Yoongi patting him on the back as he cried, Taehyung attaching himself to Taewoon’s side.

 

“Jiho, Jiho, Jiho,” A chant formed, being muttered under Taewoon’s breath against his knowledge.

 

Because _oh my god._ The reality was sinking in.

 

 _Jiho was taken away. My little brother. The only person I love. He’s been taken away._ **_What do I do now?_ **

  
  
  


Taewoon didn’t get any better, but Jin made sure he ate his meals. Everyone made sure Taewoon wouldn’t do anything suicidal, watching him. Jimin or Kyung would sleep with him, making sure he wouldn’t do anything at night.

 

Taewoon appreciated their efforts, but it felt like part of him was ripped out. He felt empty. Because Jiho was his everything, and now he’s gone.

 

Yoongi hasn’t been doing well either. The pain he felt was the loss of his closest friend. Someone who had understood him and always did what was best for him. Jiho could be a jerk at times, but Yoongi _loved_ his friend dearly. But Yoongi could cope with it; Jeongguk was there for him. Yoongi didn’t think he could have a better person beside him other than Jeongguk.

 

It has gotten quieter. Jimin, Taehyung, Hoseok, and Kyung stopped fooling around, only offering smiles now. Yoongi wishes at these times they would be brighter to lift the mood. Jin, Taeil, and Jaehyo were the reasons why everyone was still alive.

 

Despite their efforts, Yoongi felt like he was drowning with no way to resurface. His best friend being taken away drove him over the edge with no way back.

 

He was sinking, slowly, slowly, slowly into the unknown… was this what Ikje felt? Yoongi thinks so. He feels like he’s being dragged down, and not even Jeongguk can save him.

  
  


 

“Hey, would you rather the Nuora take you, or the Plague?”

 

“My own hand.”

 

“Really? Me too.”

 

“I’d hate to feel the pain of a slow death,” referring to the Plague, “or in the hands of who knows what.”

 

“Me too.” He held out a hand. “Then let’s do it. Together.”

 

“Brat. You’re in such a rush.” Yoongi took the shiny metal from the other’s hand, gripping the blade tight.

 

“Hey, Yoongi. I really do love you.”

 

“Me too, Jeongguk.”

 

“Hyung, it would’ve been nice if we knew each other earlier or longer or something.”

 

“Yeah. Yeah. Maybe.”

 

“I hope everyone is going to be okay.” The words were said quietly.

 

“They will be. Let’s go.”

 

Jin would later find them together on the roof of the shelter, the two already gone with peaceful looks on their face, and a note next to them in Yoongi’s unmistakable handwriting.

  


A rescue helicopter arrived a few days later to find a group of 11 depressed boys, covered in dirt and blood of both the Nuora and humans. The only coherent one(maybe because he was one of the two fluent English speakers) explained the recent loss of their two friends by their own hand. The pilot saw the dark stains on the roof of the shelter as they left, taking the 11 survivors with them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> TFW it was supposed to be Sugkookie centric? omfg i officially fail as an author.  
> Ok so like if some of you are angry with Jiho and his...... uhhhhhh..... yeah  
> I'm also like a fan of him so I was like sobbing(ok I wasn't but I was debating over him) when I chose him so like for all you ppl who started yelling at me through your screen, I'm sorry. And but I am planning a sequel to *spoiler* do with Jiho and Taewoon (yes it will be TaewoonxJiho because I can't stop Woo siblings) so like disclaimer to you all: it's most definitely gonna be incest. But I'm not sure if there is gonna be smut??? It'll also take me a while to write it because I'm a slow lazy bitch who also needs to finish 5 other stories I promised and didn't even make it halfway through. But if you guys hate incest, I dont think the sequel will be right for you. Because TaewoonxZico is gonna be the main there, with minor BTS, minor ships from BTS(ofc not Sugakookie) and possibly new bands  
> If you guys know how Zico is like, this fic kinda changed his personality (probs by a lot) and the sequel will have more "in character Zico" or I'll try to have that.  
> so I would really appreciate it if you guys waited for the sequel and read it. thanks!
> 
> no but seriously
> 
> Im a hoe for comments please comment
> 
>  
> 
> COMMENT  
> COMMENT  
> COMMENT  
> PLES COMMENT
> 
> oh and btw I started a tumblr and if you all have a prompt or smth for me...  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thesinwrath


End file.
